


Beastly Lover

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Basically all kinds of awkward ness, Best Friends, Blowjobs, But its funny i swear, Come Swallowing, Derek is a Good Alpha, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Humor, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Out of Character, Owner Derek, Phone Sex, Plot Twists, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Snark, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what does the name BeastlyLover mean anyways? Does it have something to do with the Disney movie? Are you a beast, Beast?"<br/>"Actually, yeah. Something like that.<br/>"Care to elaborate?<br/>"To make it quick and to the point, it means that if you ever have the pleasure of having sex with me, I'm going to fuck you like a beast."<br/>"...Oh."<br/>"Getting shy on me, LittleRedRidingHard? Didn't think you had it in you."<br/>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Stiles signs up for a werewolf dating site and meets someone, but who he ends up with isn't who he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art Of Knocking

"STILES! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!"

Throughout the apartment the shout seemed to echo, followed by a yelp and the hard thump of a body hitting a (thankfully carpeted) floor.

Scott McCall groaned and covered his eyes with both hands, blocking out the sight of pale, freckled arms scrambling across the bed and pulling down the comforter to wrap around his nude body. "Jesus, Stiles, why don't you ever lock your fucking door?!"

"Why don't you ever knock on my fucking door?" The other replied, slightly flustered that he had been caught in the middle of his personal time.

_Again._

"God, I thought werewolves were able to smell up to a bazillion miles away. Can't to smell the pheromones, Scotty?"

"Well I would be able to if you weren't in a constant state of arousal! Jesus, Stiles, do you ever STOP jerking off?"  _  
_

Stiles Stilinski huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes as he glared at the other. "First of all, this is MY apartment. I can be in a constant state of arousal if I want to. Second, no one told you to use the key!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the other replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Next time I want to sleep, eat, shower, and do my homework in the  _apartment we share,_ I won't use the key."

"Technicalities."

" _Technicali-!_ Look, Stiles, I'm all for personal time, believe me, but can you please for the love of all things holy find it in your heart to find a way to vent your sexual urges. Or at least put a sock on the door."

"Shut up! What did you even burst in here for?" 

Scott sighed and turned to look at the other, now thankfully wrapped up, even if he was pouting and giving off the scent of unachieved orgasm and EXTREME annoyance.

"I was coming in to tell you that Allison invited me to spend the night at her house. I was ALSO going to tell you to feel free to get your jerk off on while I was away, but clearly you've beaten me to the punch and the meat."

"Get your little doggy ass out of here and go pack a bag, dick."

"Well with all the dick around this room, what's one more?" He yelled out, already halfway down the hall.

Stiles tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't stop the grin. Scotty was an idiot, but he had been his best friend since the beginning of time, and Stiles doubted that would ever change. 

"Try and make dick jokes all you want, it still doesn't change the fact that you ruined a perfectly good orgasm!" He called out.

"It's not like you won't have five more before tomorrow!" The other yelled back.

Stiles couldn't even find a comeback for that.

It was true.


	2. A Little Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting some information about Stiles out of the way. Might add more later. Not sure. But the good stuff is gonna be in the next chapter, I promise!
> 
> Comments and kudos, please! I need to know if I'm doing any good.

Stiles was bored.

And not the good bored, where all he had to do was stroke the ol' meat stick for an hour or two.

The depressing bored, where he actually had to try and find something to do besides lay in bed and think about sex. The only thing he couldn't figure out was what to do first. 

"Might as well try and find something to eat,* he mumbled, heaving himself out of bed and wandering out into the hall, not bothering to try and cover up since Scott had left about an hour ago.

Humming softly, he be pulled out all of the ingredients for a kick ass sandwich, and thought about his life.

Stiles was a 22-year-old gay male in college, and he was currently staying in an apartment with his best friend Scott McCall a good twenty minute drive away from his school, Beacon Hills University. His dad was the sheriff of his home town, and lived about an hour away in the opposite direction of his school. Which meant that Stiles had to keep his tomfoolery to a minimum. 

That doesn't mean that throughout half of his freshman year, he didn't sleep with an abundance of men. It just means that he was more discreet about it. 

Then sophomore year rolled around and he actually had to buckle down and learn something. Studying to be a creative writing major with a minor in photography was a lot more difficult that year and he needed the study time. And if he spent his weekends getting it on with old hookups looking to get their rocks off, then that was his own business.

Until Dave.

Dave was the first person Stiles had ever had actual feelings for. They had hooked up so much, Stiles had felt like they were actually dating each other, and he had completely severed his relationships with nearly everyone to spend more time with him. Even Scott. 

Apparently he was the only one who felt that way, since about three months later he found the other balls deep in one of the chem classes students.

So yeah. Stiles had been off the market for a good year. But he was still a slightly more than teenage boy with slightly more that teenage boy needs. And if not having his heaet broken again meant that he had to masturbate at least five times a day, then so be it, despite all of the awkwardness that he has to put up with with Scott.

Groaning as he settled down in bed once again, he pulled his laptop onto his lap (making sure to put a pillow between his skin and the device because he learned the hard way that overheated computers and penis's don't mix), he scrolled through his usual porn sites, already feeling the need to release again.

Well.

Not so much need. More like want.

Humming softly, be began the tedious task of clicking through his bookmarked porn sites. Honestly, he had a variety of kinks. And since he was in the prime of life, he was determined to try them all out before he got too old. God forbid he was still trying out this stuff when he got old enough for a midlife crisis. But the one thing that turned him on more than all of his other kinks?

Knotting. 

He was a big fan of knotting. And scenting. Werewolf sex in general.

If course, it was a hell of a shock to the world when werewolves and other supernatural creatures made themselves known a couple of years back. But about a year before THAT, Scott had gotten bit by a werewolf, so Stiles was introduced into the world a lot sooner than most. And since Stiles only real talent was studying things that no one had any kind of interest in, he had spent hours pouring over the internet to find out as many things as he could about werewolves.

And oh the things he learned. 

Heats, ruts, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, knots, shifting, full moons, full shifts, partial shifts, werewolf sightings over the years, werewolf captures over the years, people who claimed to BE werewolves...the list goes on and on and so on and so on. And Stiles had pretty much read what should have taken years to learn in about one night. 

Now, at 17, Stiles had already been developing into a sexual fiend. He was sneaking and watching porn in the wee hours of the morning when his dad was asleep. He got boners in the middle of class thinking about his high school crush Lydia doing ANYTHING. He blushed when sex was even hinted at. He had sex dreams, usually about Lydia, but sometimes about other girls as well. He was, in all aspects, a horny teen. 

Learning about the sex habits of werewolves? That had him dreaming about doing things with Scott that made him unable to look the other boy in the eyes the next day. Which was on a whole other level of weird because that's his best friend, and that's gross.

Of course, as with all new things, there was a small bit of rebellion when the Supernatural made itself known to the world. Hate groups. Scorn. Jeering. Scotty had been through hell and back when some assholes had tossed wolfsbane into his backpack without his knowledge. Which had gotten said perpetrators expelled. And had also gotten said perpetrators slashed tires, broken windows, and Sharpie dicks along the sides of all of their cars.

But of course, he knew nothing about that last part.


	3. alphaknotting.org

Munching on his sandwich, he began clicking rapidly through his bookmarks, bright hazel (?) eyes moving over the words at an almost bored pace. He had been through these porn sites so many times that looking at them now made him almost bored. Licking the crumbs from his fingers and setting the other half of his sandwich on the night stand, he clicked on one of his favorite sites, alphaknotting.org. The sites catered specifically to horny Omegas in need of a little release.

Or so the tagline claimed. 

Personally, Stiles was more that a little curious about how it would feel to have sex with a fully knotted Alpha. Just thinking about it has him chubbing up a little bit underneath the pillow on his lap. The Omegas in the videos seemed to love it, but only if you could find the really good videos. Most of them were the typical pornos, more about showing off for the camera than the actual sex.

But once every full moon (ha-ha, werewolf joke), he found an extremely good one. One that was actually about the sex. One that didn't have some horny werewolf showing off his hole to the camera and another talking about what a dirty cumslut the other was. Instead it had passion. It had the Omega arching up towards the Alpha's touch, begging so sweetly that Stiles would begin to leak precum. And it had the Alpha playing the Omega like a tuned instrument, plucking at quivering nipples and biting softly at an exposed neck. Licking up the flushed length of a shaking cock, and sometimes down the length, into the depths of a clenching ass, tongue flicking and sucking and causing the Omega to cry out inarticulately before pulling back and position his cock at the leaking entrance because Omegas had built in lube and not waiting for even a moment before slamming deep inside, letting out the sexiest fucking growl that sent the Omega arching up into the other, which only made the Alpha latch onto a distended nipple which of course made the Omega get even louder because it must feel so fucking good holy shit and then the Alpha gets rougher, fucking the other into the goddamn bed and Jesus fucking Christ-

Stiles almost jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang from the night stand, Scott's name flashing across the screen and pulling him from the intense video in front of him. Groaning loudly, he paused the video and his hand, reaching with his free one to grab the suddenly annoying device.

" _What?!"_

"Damn, no need to get feisty," the other boy replied with amusement.

"Scotty, I swear to god, if you called me on bullshit, I will jizz in your Pringles."

"One, don't threaten my babies. And two, I was calling to tell you that I have to come back to the house for a little bit. I forgot my bag of toiletries."

"Like you can't share with Allison but fine. When are you gonna get here?"

"In like five minutes."

Stiles groaned and sunk into the bed, one hand squeezing briefly around his still hard length. "Well don't think I'm gonna stop masturbating just because you're in the house. It's never stopped me before."

"You're a piece of shit," the other complained right before Stiles hung up on him.

Shaking his head, he unpaused the video, and immediately the breathy voice of a male being fucked filled the room. And while usually he liked to listen with the sound blasting, he figured if Scott was only gonna be here for a few minutes he would have some decency and mute the video along with himself. Placing the laptop on the bed between his legs, he used the pillow it had been resting on to bite into as his hand moved rapidly up and down. 

Groaning softly, he watched as an impossibly huge cock slammed in and out of a quivering hole, his toes curling as he thumbed the slit of his cock roughly, his hips jerking up helplessly as he watched. 

And finally, it happened.

Watching hungrily, he stared at the base of the Alpha's cock, which had began to swell slightly. Immediately the Omega on screen began to thrash, trying to slam himself on the others cock even harder, and god he knew that this would be way better with sound but in a way it was hot muted, letting him focus more on what was happening to his own body. Letting our a loud, slightly muffled whine, he stared wide eyed at the rapidly swelling base of the Alpha's cock, watching it catch on the edge of the gaping hole and in turn watching the Omega getting increasingly desperate, one hand digging into dark blonde hair and the other digging into the globes of a firm ass, pulling him in roughly. 

Stiles could feel his orgasm fast approaching, and he fought to keep his eyes open. Even still, he couldn't stop himself from arching up into his hand, his eyes fluttering as he did so, driving his already sensitive body closer to orgasm. 

And finally, just when he thought he couldn't hold it back anymore, the Alpha forced his knot into the small hole, immediately sending the Omega he was fucking headfirst into what seemed to be an earth shattering orgasm, streaks of pearly white cum coating his stomach and sending Stiles tumbling off the edge of his own peak.

Letting out a muffled whine into his pillow, he slammed his head back, almost smothering himself in an attempt to be quiet as his body was overcome with shudders far beyond his control. Shot after shot of cum coated his own chest, similar to the Omega filling his screen and leaving him gasping in an effort to get his breath back.

And then because God hates him, his door slammed open for the second time that day.

"SCOTT!"

"SORRY!"

"What the hell, man?"

"It was too quiet! I thought you might have fell asleep." 

"Get out!"


	4. The Other End  of the Spectrum

Derek Hale was bored.

And like...not even the good bored, where you could just work it off with a movie or a book, or something of that nature.

The bad bored, where it seemed like everything that you've ever loved before was so nauseatingly dull that the only thing you could possibly do to avoid it is commit seppuku. 

Groaning loudly from underneath his pillow, Derek attempted to sink even further into his mattress, trying desperately to think of something, ANYTHING that would curb his bordem.

"Wow. Washed up at the age of twenty six. What a shame," an amused voice commented from his bedroom door.

He let out an even bigger groan, his arms grabbing his blankets and pulling them up from his waist and over his head. "How do you keep getting into my  _house?"_

"How do you think I keep getting into your house?" Laura snorted. "I picked the lock."

"That's called breaking and entering!"

"Well maybe if you would give us a key, I wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures."

"By 'us', I'm assuming you mean Cora is here too."

"And I bought cheesecake!"

Derek sighed and sat up, squinting a little in the light at his sisters and their too big smiles. "If you didn't have cheesecake, I would kick you out."

"You'd probably take the cheesecake and still kick us out. That's why we broke in."

 He grumbled and rolled out of bed, not even bothering to shield his nakedness. They were family after all. 

"Oho! I see that someone is fresh from a rut," Cora taunted, pointing childishly at his slightly inflated knot.

Derek blushed heavily and snatched his sheets from the bed, letting out a slight growl. Screw his earlier statement. They weren't family. They were menaces. 

"Take it easy, Woofers," Laura said in amusement, calling on his (extremely embarrassing and really shouldn't be said ever) childhood nickname. "Even if your knot hadn't given it away, the smell of this place surely did. Can you say  _pheremones?"_

He sighed, putting on his bitch face (which Cora insisted was pouting and Derek vehemently denied). "Some big sister you are. Can't I have some sympathy from a fellow Alpha? I just went through a rut without a partner."

Both his sisters snorted, and his bitch face morphed into Derek Frown #2.

"Oh please. You say that like you haven't gone through the last bazillion ruts without a partner," Laura said.

"And I'd like to point out that you're not that much older than me!" Cora interjected.

"I'm a whole year older than you!"

"So?! That's like a couple days in human years!"

"Chill!" Laura yelled out, rolling her eyes. "You guys are  _both_ younger than me, so really, there's no reason to argue when you're still children."

They both booed at her, Derek making his way to the bathroom to wash off a week's worth of semen, sweat, and lube. Behind him, he heard the wolf whistles (excuse the phrase) of his sisters. 

"Shut up! God, I hate you guys," he groaned, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Desperate Measures

Stiles yelped as his door burst open and Lydia and Scott stormed into his room! "Jesus you guys! What if I had been having some me time?"

"And that's what we're here about," Lydia announced cheerfully, stalking into his room while Scott trailed grudgingly behind her. "Your extremely excessive amount of me time."

"I asked her not to do this on your behalf, but she threatened to chop my knot off and anything that came with it," Scott said drily, eyeballing his friend with equal parts annoyance and fear.

"Asked her not to do what?" He asked suspiciously, moving his legs so that the blonde could sit down. 

"I'm setting you up on an online werewolf dating account," Lydia stated, pulling out her own laptop and opening it to type in the password.

 "And you thought that would be a bad idea?!" He said excitedly, almost tossing his laptop out the window in her eagerness to see what was on Lydia's.

"Now Stiles, don't be mean. You know Scott has bad intuition."

"Hey!"

"Ignoring Scott's horrendous people skills-"

"HEY!"

"How does this website work?"

"Well, to use simple wording, its basically a werewolf fuckbook."

"You have my attention, please proceed."

Ignoring Scott's slowly escalating gagging noises in the background, Lydia pulled up the site to Stiles's eager eyes. "The actual website itself is called necknknot.com. The website is supposed to be mostly for Alphas and omegas, but someone at the site must be human friendly because they have an option for that as well. That's you, by the way."

"Duh. Who else is it gonna be, you?"

"No thanks. I'm happy in my relationship with my own werewolf."

"Please stop, I'm going to be sick. No one needs that image of Jackson," he replied, fake choking as he grabbed the laptop from her hands and settled it into his own lap, eyeing the half naked alphas and omegas with interest. "So what do I have to do?"

"That's the beauty of it! You basically don't have to do anything! You make a profile and you browse. If you find an alpha that meets your interest, you can click on the follow button. They'll get a notification that you clicked it and go to your profile. If they like what they see, they can follow back. When you get the notification, you can send them a message. If they seem to be your type, you can meet up with them."

"Doesn't that seem kinda dangerous?"

"Oh please, don't act all scared, you live for danger."

"Yeah, but I'm only interested in danger that doesn't come with a probability of me actually getting killed to death."

"Number one, that's redundant. And number two, if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought you might want someone besides you touching your dick for a change."

He pouted, watching with slightly longing eyes as the strawberry blonde grabbed the laptop and shoved it into her messenger bag. 

"Aww. Don't look so sad," she cooed, pinching his cheek between perfectly manicured fingers. "If you change your mind you have your own laptop and an internet connection."

Well.

That did cheer him up.


	6. Flex

Derek rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyeballs, groaning loudly as his sister continued to list off the possible dating sites he could use to find a rut partner.

“Honestly, Cora, I really don't wanna be on a dating site,” he moaned, leaning his head back against the couch.

“Well, that's too damn bad, because you've gone the last six ruts without a partner, and that's not good for you,” she said in monotone, obviously quoting Laura, who was hard at work in her bakery a couple blocks away. “And besides, who doesn't want a partner for ruts? That makes ruts like fifty times better.”

“Can you not? The only thing that would make this experience worse is hearing about your own ruts,” he said drily.

She shot him a dirty look before looking back at the laptop in front of her. “How about allalphamale.com?”

“Pass. Sounds like a place where alphas fuck other alphas.”

“Ruttinggonewild.com?

“Pass.”

“Omegaorgasms?”

“Pass.”

“Heathelperworldwide?”

“Are you just looking up porn sites?”

“No. Dick. How about necknknot.com?”

He paused, furrowing his brow. “That one actually sounds pretty interesting. The right amount of horny and sophisticated.”

“Yeah, about as sophisticated you  can get basically being a prostitution site,” Cora joked, clicking on the link. “Come over here and look. Hey, they have humans on this site too! I know you love humans.”

He hummed and got up to join her on the couch, cocking his head at the alphas and omegas spread out across the site. “It doesn't look that bad either. Not as gaudy as a lot of other dating sites.”

“So you've been on other dating sites you say?” Cora asked with a smirk.

He shushed her, his eyes roving over the words on the page before settling on the blinking ‘sign up’ message. “What do you think?”

His sister shrugged, eyeing the page as well. “Well I think it would be good for you. A no strings attached kinda thing. It'll help you become one with your inner self.”

“Kindly go die. But before you do, help me take a super awesome photo to have as my profile picture.”

“In that case, take off your shirt, put your hands behind your head, and flex.”

"Cora, I don't flex. Flexing is for alphas who are all dick and no brain."

"Well you're gonna flex today. C'mon, work those back muscles."

Derek rolled his eyes and stood, pulling off his T-shirt and trying valiantly to ignore the catcalling of his sister as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I said flex, damn you!" She yelled out gleefully, kicking him in the back of the knee and almost sending him crashing on top of her. 

"You're such an animal," he grouched, feeling like a douche as he started flexing all of his muscles.

"You're right. And so are you. And if we're gonna back this look good, we're gonna need some baby oil, and a black and white filter."

"Why the hell would I have baby oil."

"Don't lie to me, I can smell it. Harlot! What's it for?!"

Hey! Don't go back there!"

"Do you use it to jerk off?!"

"Cora!"

"Found it!"

"CORA!!"

"CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Derek and Cora both froze, the latter having just jumped over the couch and the former in mid-pursuit. Both of their heads whipped over to where Laura stood with boxes in her hands and a slightly annoyed, slightly amused expression on her face. "Anyone care to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Cora-"

"DEREK USES BABY OIL AS LUBE AND ITS POSSIBLE HE'S BEEN ON DATING SITES!"


	7. BeastlyLover

He'd be all types of damned if he ever let Scott or Lydia find out that he actually went back onto that site. Even more so if he ever let them find out that he actually made a profile. And it had taken hell of bending and contorting until he had finally taken the perfect photo for his profile picture. But nevertheless, he was was back on the website and searching for someone to hopefully fulfill his fantasy of hot werewolf sex.

And  _ damn _ did he mean hot, because these werewolves were on fucking fire, mannnn, those bodies seemed to be made by God. He was nearly salivating clicking past the profiles that were popping up on his screen. And yet, he was clicking past them. No one was really catching his eye. He scanned the profiles for about an hour, reading about how many alphas wanted a nice, tight body to breed up real pretty, and on occasion, reading about a nice, tight body that was ready  _ to  _ be breeded. And of course he couldn't really help there, so he just continued to scroll. Humming in defeat, he decided that no one was catching his interest today.

“Maybe tomorrow, I'll find someone worth banging,” he mumbled, scrolling back up to logout of the website, and almost falling out if his chair at the amount of notifications and messages he had.

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled in half amazement and half excitement.  _ 23 notifications. _ And 9 messages! He preened internally, clicking on the little tab that revealed to him his options. He felt kinda good about himself, having so many notifications in under an hour. Apparently, his provocative posing was working for him. He scrolled through the options, oohing and ahhing over the wolves that wanted his hot ass before either confirming or denying the requests. And then he moved on to the messages.

Which...he admitted made him a little hot. Most were dick pics (and what fan-fucking-tastic dick pics they were), but a couple were actually messages saying what amazingly pale skin he had, or how absolutely fucking edible his moles were, or how much they'd like to fuck him.

There was also one that said all three.

Stiles read the messages from the stranger in his inbox, his breathing getting heavier and heavier with every word.

_ “Hello. I know this website is to make fuck buddies and things like that, so I make it my priority to express interest in anyone I find attractive. And I happen to think that you are an exquisite specimen.” _

Stiles blushed hard, not used to hearing such words about himself. But he read on.

“ _ Your username says LittleRedRidingHard. But in my personal opinion you're more of a dotted angel. And I say that because of the moles I can see sprinkled across your neck. I'd love to caress every one with my tongue until you're gasping beneath me.” _

His face and body flamed.

_ “You have some of the palest skin I've ever seen on a person, human or otherwise. And I never thought that would be attractive, but as soon as I saw you, I imagined my marks on you. Bruises of my fingers on your hips. The mark of my beard between your thighs while I licked and sucked you into oblivion.” _

He flapped his shirt, positive that the action was spreading pheromones throughout the house, and giving less than a damn about it. All those years watching porn, and he never realized how how smut made him.

Go figure.

_ “I bet you would look so amazing all marked up for me. Flushed and panting, and I bet you have the prettiest fucking cock too. I wonder if you flush red or pink at the tip when you're seconds from cumming. I wonder what noises you make when you're falling over that edge. And I wonder how loud you'd get with my knot locked inside you.” _

Oh, hello erection. Nice to make your acquaintance for the third time today.

_ “Oh yes, LittleRedRidingHard, I would knot the absolute fuck out of you. But I'd have to stretch you first. Get my fingers nice and feel inside you. I bet you're  _ _ so  _ _ fucking tight, aren't you? Have you ever been knotted before? Ever had that thick, throbbing meat in your hole, pushing up against your pleasure spot deep inside? I have…” _

Pre-cum! You've decided to join the party too. Lovely.

_ “Many alphas don't like to submit to other alphas, but I love it. And I bet you'll love it too. That is if I haven't scared you away with my forwardness. Message me back if you want to play...yours truly, Beastly Lover.” _

He groaned as the message came to an end, embarrassingly aroused, and slightly miffed that the other hadn't left him anything to touch himself to. And then be got an idea.

Pulling out his phone (where he had downloaded the app in case of situations like this), he snapped a quick picture of his erection and sent it to the stranger.

_ LittleRedRidingHard: It’s pink. Just to satisfy your curiosity. _

He immediately got a reply back.

_ BeastlyLover: Its perfect. Know how it would look better? _

_ LittleRedRidingHard: Nope. How? _

_ BeastlyLover: Fucking my face. _

Thank you, Lydia and Scott.


	8. Caught In The Cookie Jar

_ LittleRedRidingHard: So what does the name BeastlyLover mean anyways? _

_ LittleRedRidingHard: Does it have something to do with the Disney movie? _

_ LittleRedRidingHard: Are you a beast, Beast? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ BeastlyLover: Actually, yeah. Something like that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ LittleRedRidingHard: Care to elaborate? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ BeastlyLover: To make it quick and to the point, it means that if you ever have the pleasure of having sex with me, I'm going to fuck you like a beast. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ LittleRedRidingHard:...Oh. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ BeastlyLover: Getting shy on me, LittleRedRidingHard?

_ BeastlyLover: Didn't think you had it in you. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ LittleRedRidingHard: SHUT UP!

 

“Who are you texting?” Asked Lydia smugly over his shoulder, causing him to yell out and almost drop his phone in his bowl of soup. 

 

“God DAMMIT, Lydia!” He yelled out, clutching his now racing heart to keep it from leaping out of his chest. “How the hell did you get in here?!”

 

The blonde snorted, tucking what appeared to be a small wallet (but what Stiles knew from personal experience was a lock picking kit) in her purse. “As if your flimsy deadbolt could keep me out. You realize it takes me like thirty seconds to pick?” 

 

He groaned loudly. “Dammit that's supposed to be the latest model.” 

 

“Yeah, whatever. So, answer my question. Who are you texting?”

 

He blushed, not so subtlety pushing his phone underneath his thigh. “No one…”

 

“That's funny. Because I logged into your account on necknknot.com, and I didn't see any messages from ‘no one’. I did however see some pretty raunchy messages from a guy named BeastlyLover. “

 

“Wh- How did you get into my account?!”

 

“Stiles, please, I'm not a child. I know all of your email addresses and every password you have is exactly the same, which is jeeplov3r25. You couldn't hide a damn thing from me even if you wanted to.”

 

He pouted and dipped a Ritz cracker into his soup. “God dammit.”

 

She plopped onto the sofa next to him, staring his down with hazel green eyes and a smirk that screamed smugness. “So. Who are you texting?”

 

He blew air out of his nose in defeat, reaching under his thigh to pull out his phone. “Alright, alright, you caught me. I signed up for necknknot.com.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

He glared/pouted at her again and continued. “I got a message from this  user called BeastlyLover, and it was super fucking hot, so I sent him a picture of my hard d-”

 

“Skip,” Lydia said loudly.

 

“-And he replied back, basically saying how hot it was, and we've been texting each other for about a week now,” Stiles said.

 

“See? And you were concerned about murder,” she cooed, pinching his cheeks with annoyingly perfectly manicured fingers. 

 

He smacked her hand lightly away, looking down at his newest message. 

 

_ BeastlyLover: Sorry to cut our conversation short, LittleRed, but I've got to get to work now.  _

 

He pouted (ignoring Lydia's snicker with maximum effort), and replied back.

 

_ LittleRedRidingHard: Darn. I was gonna try and get you to send another of those long messages describing what you want to do to me ;) _

 

Beside him, Lydia read the message and tsked loudly. “Stiles Stilinski, you deplorable slut.”

 

“Only when I want to be,” he replied back absentmindedly, the ping of his phone distracting him.

 

Another plus about this guy was that he responded to messages like his phone was on auto-reply.

 

_ BeastlyLover: Is that what you want? _

_ BeastlyLover: Seduction via vocabulary?  _

 

_ LittleRedRidingHard: Is that an option?  _

 

_ BeastlyLover: Most definitely. _

_ BeastlyLover: But not now. I really do have to get this work done. _

_ BeastlyLover: Rain check? _

 

_ LittleRedRidingHard: I suppose.  _

_ LittleRedRidingHard:But this better be some damn good vocabulary.  _

_ LittleRedRidingHard: I'm talking Romeo and Juliet. _

 

_ BeastlyLover: Duly noted. Later, LittleRed. _

 

_ LittleRedRidingHard: Bye! _


	9. Shakespearean

_BeastlyLover: Littlered, I has't to sayeth yond thee driveth me fucking crazy. thy corse, thy voice, those moles yond did spread out across thy corse yond i just wanteth to licketh and sucketh until thou art squirming beneath me. i can't waiteth to toucheth thee f'r the first timeth. putteth mine own hands all ov'r thy fucking flawless corse. thee bringeth out the animal in me, littlered. thee maketh me wanteth to biteth, to claimeth, to bringeth thee to thy hams in the most pleasurable ways possible. and i shall claimeth thee, littlered. its only a matt'r of timeth._

_BeastlyLover: Only a matter of time until I have you spread out over my bed, watching you writhe in agony over the pleasure I'm giving you. And I'll give and give, until you're ready to explode. Then I'll take you apart with my fingers. Make you feel me, Red. Make you feel reach one, stretching you open for me, for my cock. Would you like that, Red? Want me to stretch you open on my big Alpha dick, baby? I bet you do. I bet you're fucking gaging for it. For a big, juicy knot to fill you up nice and full until you almost can't take anymore. But you would, wouldn't you, Red? Fuck, you'd be such a good little bitch for me wouldn't you, baby? Squeezing me nice and tight? Can't wait to feel you, all stretched out and open around me. God, I'm hard just thinking about it. I'm stroking myself, you know. Imagining your eyes full of tears as I stretch you open on me. Full of my dick and my cum and my fucking scent. You'd smell so damn pretty covered in me, I just know it. Fuck. I have to type one handed now. It feels so damn good, Red, but I wish it was you instead of my hand. I wish it was you bouncing up and down on top of me, telling me how good it feels every time you thrust down, my hands on your hips, making you go harder, faster. God, I'd fucking break you, you'd ride me so hard, huh?_

_BeastlyLover: Jesus, you Would moan so pretty for me too, all low pitched and rough, because I would have fucked your throat earlier. Fuck yes, I would have grabbed all that pretty hair of yours and dicked your throat nice and deep until you were gagging and drooling all over my balls. Fuck. And you would be so sexy too. So eager to swallow down the flood of cum I would have given you, but I wanted your pretty little hole instead. Wanted to abuse it, fuck. And afterwards, I'd lick the cum out of you baby. You would be so Damn sore and so damn sensitive, but I wouldn't give a fuck because I know you would love it. Would love my beard scratching all over your ass, my tongue as deep inside you as it could go, slurping and sucking until you we're screaming from it. And once you were cleaned out, I'd knot you up again, my perfect little bitch. Fill your slutty little hole up again until it's leaking out from around my knot, and down your shaking thighs. And then I'd eat you out again until you were all clean for me. And then I'd suck your pretty little cock._

_BeastlyLover: God, you'll have probably cum so many times by this point. Your body would be so sore and tired. So fucking overstimulated. You probably wouldn't have anything left to give me, but I'd still suck you baby. I'd suck you so Damn good, and then I'd lick the cum off your body. All of your body, yours and mine. And then I'd wrap you up right in my arms and fall asleep just like that, sticky and covered in cum and smelling like sex and you._

_BeastlyLover: And I'd fucking love it._

* * *

 

Stiles lay in bed panting furiously, his belly streaked with cum and and his laptop hanging precariously on the edge of the bed. He didn't think he'd ever cum that hard in his fucking _life._

He had come home from a normal day, doing normal things in his normal life. And then he had gotten home and normal decided that now would be a good time to apparently pull the rug out from under him, tossing him ass over tits into the lap of sexual debauchery.

 _‘This guy must be a professional poem writer’,_ he thought a little hysterically, pulling his laptop towards him with shaking fingers (but making sure to keep it from connecting with his stomach because cum + laptop = no no.).

_LittleRedRidingHard: Jesus fucking Christ man. Are you trying to kill me?_

_BeastlyLover: Are you not satisfied with my attempt at Shakespeare?_

_BeastlyLover: I admit around the end I fell a little bit off course._

_LittleRedRidingHard:_ **_Really? I didn't notice._ **

_BeastlyLover: I meant every word I said, you know. I would love for us to do all of those things._

_BeastlyLover: Preferably together._

_LittleRedRidingHard: Um,_ **_Fuck_ ** _yes???_

_LittleRedRidingHard: Dude, when and where?_

_BeastlyLover: Well, how about today? I could maybe rent us a hotel room in town._

_LittleRedRidingHard: Um,_ **_FUCK YES???_ **

_LittleRedRidingHard: Dude, I'm there._

_BeastlyLover: Oh thank god, because having to write all that and then jerk off afterwards was completely unsatisfying._

_LittleRedRidingHard: Reading it and then jerking off was no better._

_BeastlyLover: LOL_

* * *

 

Stiles was practically vibrating in excitement. There wasn't even nerves at this point. Just pure, all consuming _want_. He was in his jeep, heading to the hotel that BeastlyLover had messaged him the address to. But once there, he paused I'm the lot and pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to both Lydia and Scott.

_Stilinator: Hey guys. I'm going to meet up with an alpha I found on that dating site you set me up on. We're gonna be at the Marriott downtown, room 314. If i don't text you guys in two hours, come raise hell._

_TheDevilWearsPrada: Its about Damn time you guys met up. You've been talking for like a month now. Stay safe, and don't get killed. You still owe me $40 for that mascara you shattered._

_Stilinator: Who the hell pays $40 for mascara anyways?_

_BeamMeUpScotty: Wait, I thought you said you were never gonna use that site._

_BeamMeUpScotty: Stiles?_

_BeamMeUpScotty: Guys??_

He put his phone away with a small eye till and a laugh. Poor, clueless Scott. Finally, he went into the hotel, walking up to the desk with a bright smile after the leather clad dude in front of him walked away.

“Hi! I have reservations here at 4:30 for B.L.?”

The (in his opinion, fucking snooty) concierge looked down his nose at him as if he were something that he picked off his shoe. “Do you really?”

He nodded gravely, not backing down from the other obvious disdain. “Yes, I do. Would you be so kind as to, I don't know, do your job instead of looking at me like I just stepped out of the swamp?”

McSnoot’s eyes narrowed and he quickly typed in his computer. They seemed to narrow further at what popped up on the screen. “4:30 for B.L., was it?”

He smiled. “You got it. Room 314.”

A key clattered onto the counter. “Have a lovely night, _sir.”_

  
“I plan to,” he called back, waving over his shoulder as he ran towards the closing elevator doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there???
> 
> (Kudos and comments please! Let me know if I'm doing this story any justice.)


	10. Misunderstandings

Derek will be the first to admit that as soon as he made his profile on necknknot.com, he completely forgot it existed.

He wasn't exactly the most “tech” savvy person in the world, and the fact that he was a werewolf didn't help, since the bright light from the screen hurt his eyes if he stared at it too long. So when an email popped up into his inbox one day about a month on his phone, he was a little surprised by the contents.

“ **_99+ private messages?”_ ** he exclaimed in shock, and a little bit of appalled horror.

On his couch (where she was most definitely  _ not _ invited), Cora hooted, her eyes glued to the TV as she shoved bits of popcorn into her mouth. 

“I was wondering when you'd get a website message,” she commented through half chewed bites of snack food. “I’m just glad I was here for the reaction.”

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest not to throw his phone across the room. “God, this is  _ so _ annoying. I just want to find one person I can rut with. Not 99 plus.”

Laura's voice floated to him from where she was cooking (without his permission) in the kitchen. “Think of this as a good thing, Derek! Now you have options just in case the one you pick is a shitty fuck.”

And well...he couldn't argue for that.

He sighed and pulled up the necknknot app on his phone. “I bet most of the messages are nothing but dick pics,” he muttered, typing in his information.

“Well then you'll get to see what you're working with, won't you,” Cora replied with a waggle of her eyebrows. .

He snorted. Couldn't argue with that either.

“By the way guys,” Laura called out, “don't forget that next week is our annual hotel stay.”

“How could I forget? I swear that hot tub is calling my name,” Cora sighed, sinking deep into the couch as if she was already submerged in bubbly water.

Derek didn't answer. He was too busy frowning at the penis on his phone. If something that small could even be classified as a penis…

He deleted it.

* * *

 

And so, a few days later saw Derek pulling up into the hotel parking lot, ready for a week and a half of relaxation in his  _ private _ room with only  _ one key. _

Thank fucking god. 

He walked into the hotel lobby, heading towards the front desk.

The concierge immediately perked up, flashing him a winning (and totally fucking fake) smile. “Ah! Mr. Hale! Back again for your getaway, I see. And where are your sisters this week?” 

“I don't know, but I beg you to  _ please _ give me my own private room that only has one key besides the master one,” he replied, pulling five one hundred dollar bills out of his wallet. 

Fake Smile’s eyes lit up, snatching the money from his hand as he grabbed a key with the other. “Room 315. Just vacated and ready for a new tenant. Have a nice stay, Mr. Hale.”

He grabbed the key and headed toward the elevator, pressing the down button and thanking god that the car was already at the first floor. He didn't think he could take it if he’d had to wait and one of his sisters had caught up to him.

“Hey! Hold the elevator!”

His hand shot out before the voice even registered in his mind, his nose immediately assaulted by the smell of hot male sweat and lust. He breathed in deep, his eyes flickering to red.

“Oh,  _ fuck.” _

The smell of lust increased tenfold and he growled low in his throat, zeroing in on the human pressed up against the wall. He stalked closer, burying his face in the male’s neck and taking a deep, uninhibited whiff as his growls increased in volume, grinding his hips against the other’s.

His prey whined high in his throat, tilting his head up and to the side as blunt human nails scrabbled at his back. Derek groaned, lifting the male up against the wall, gripping his ass and pulling him close, his teeth biting down into the pale skin before him with a low snarl.

“Oh god,” the male in his grip moaned, reaching up to bury his fingers into the werewolf’s hair. “I thought you would at least wait until we got to the hotel room.”

He ignored the male’s words, deeming them nonsense, and pressed closer, licking and sucking dark hickies into the others neck. The male wasn't fighting it and he wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Why do you smell so damn good?” he mumbled back instead, licking a line up the dotted neck.

The brunet laughed almost hysterically. “I’m not sure. I mean, online you said that you knew I would smell good, so I guess that you have future vision.”

He frowned, pulling away and focusing on the male’s face. “What are you talking about?”

He literally could see the other male blank in confusion, staring at him with questioning eyes. “Are you not BeastlyLover from necknknot.com?”

“No...my name on necknknot.com is Sourwolf69, but I haven't been on that site in months.” he replied.

There was a moment of silence. 

  
And then the male shrieked, slapping at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're all so mad at me right now, and I don't even care lol. I've been planning this the whole time and thanks to a comment on this story, I finally remembered I was writing it. I've been so busy writing "Who Do You Think About?" that I forgot this story even existed. I'll try and update more, so bear with me.
> 
> Leave comment and kudos! Even if they're angry comments, they're appreciated! 
> 
> And probably chuckled at. Just a lil bit.


	11. Score

Stiles yelped when the alpha holding him dropped him like he was a pile of bricks, his ass landing hard on the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he said immediately after, grabbing his hand (and holy _fuck_ his fingers were big and thick and YES!) and pulling him carefully to his feet. “Are you okay? You didn't have anything in your back pockets that could hurt you, did you?”

Stiles smacked his hands away ( _soft, god yes_ ) irritably, beyond embarrassed that he had been scented up by the other without even giving a shit about it. “Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just horribly mortified, is all. I thought you we’re the guy I was here to meet.”

The wolf’s eyebrows came down with all the force of an army laying siege to a wealthy village. “The person you're meeting is a werewolf?”

“Yeah, and now I probably smell like you in all the important areas,” he whined, sniffing his pit, even though he was only able to smell his Irish Spring. “Ugh, I purposely showered four times just to make sure I didn't smell like anything other than ready to be fucked human, it was ruined in seconds.”

The alpha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well if it makes you feel better, you definitely smelled like you were ready to be fucked.”

“Thanks,” Stiles snarked.

The wolf sighed, reaching out a hand for the human to shake. “Well I'm Derek, and I humbly offer you my shower for you to use until you smell like yourself again.

Stiles’ (less impressive) eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You would do that?”

“It's the least I can do,” Derek said, stepping out onto the third floor. “I can't touch you or any of your belongings or else I would offer to help you with your bags, but I give you free use of my shower for as long as you think you need it. I’ll just go downstairs and wait for my sisters to get here.”

“That would be so super great of you,” Stiles said, grinning widely.

Derek smiled shyly, pushing his key into the lock and opening it, stepping aside to let the human inside. “You don't smell that bad, so maybe a good hour and a half or so of showering consistently should do it. However...I don't exactly know how you're gonna get rid of those hickeys,” he finished with a wince.

Stiles’ hand flew to his neck in horror, remembering vividly (and with no small amount of arousal) the way the wolf had ravaged his neck in the elevator.

“Fuck.”

“Yeeeeeeah,” Derek mumbled, staring hard at the carpet.

There was a beat of silence.

“Maybe he won't notice?” Stiles said hopefully.

Derek snorted hard.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” the human remarked dryly.

“Oh was that a serious question?” Derek shot back just as dryly.

He grunted and walked into the offered room, taking a glance around and then poking his head out to look at the room number. “Huh. You're room is right next to mine. 314.”

“Guess I was meant to sexually assault you,” the older man replied with a nervous chuckle.

Stiles laughed as well, backing into room. “Guess I'll being seeing you around, Derek,” he said, smiling brightly.

He smiled, and then frowned, realizing something important. “Wait, you never gave me your name.”

“You gave me multiple hickeys that I can't cover up,” the youth shot back, grinning a little more evilly.

Derek opened his mouth to object, only to shut it shortly after with a small huff. He couldn't exactly argue with that.

* * *

 

Stiles sighed deeply, sinking even deeper into the bath he had drawn for himself. He had been in there for about half an hour trying to soak away the smell of aroused alpha werewolf.

And speaking of that alpha werewolf, hot _damn._ Stiles hadn't been around anything _that_ hot since his crush on Lydia. And he _definitely_ hadn't been pinned to the wall and ravaged viciously by anything that hot _ever._ Stiles shuddered just thinking of the way Derek had manhandled him against the elevator as if he weighed nothing, his hand slipping into the water to wrap around his half hard length.

He knew this was most definitely a bad idea, since the Derek would be able to smell him and whatever he did here (and also because of the heat in the bathroom), but he couldn't help himself. And besides. What better way to make him smell better than smelling like himself?

And with that thought, Stiles began to stroke with more enthusiasm, his head tilting back to rest on the edge of the tub as he softly began to pant. He imagined what would have happened if things had continued on. Derek was a shy man, with a sharp edged wit and humor (who picked a name like Sourwolf69? More like Awkwardwolf69, amirite?), but the younger male could tell that he was a powerful alpha, his eyes burning red and elongated fangs protruding from his jaw before he could get a handle on himself. He had lifted him before Stiles could even comprehend what was happening, and with all the grinding that happened afterward, Stiles could definitely tell that the wolf could knock down more than just a brick house.

(Author’s Interruption: LOL. GET IT?! IT'S A KNOCKING DOWN WALLS JOKE. HAHAHA! I’ll stop.)

Stiles hissed as he dragged his fist up and down, his other hand pinching his nipples briefly before trailing down to cup his balls in a gentle hand. As soon as he did so, he gasped, jerking hard enough to send water sloshing over the side of the tub. His balls were ridiculously sensitive, so he had to be careful any time he played with them. Giving them a few more gentle strokes, he ventured even further, tossing his (very flexible) leg over the edge of the tub to give him more space. There he gripped the plug that had been nestled inside of him for the better part of the , pushing against it firmly and cooing out a high moan of need as it pressed soundly against his prostate.

In a matter of minutes, he was rocking onto the toy, fireworks dancing along his nerve endings as his hand moved up and down. He imagined the wolf there, watching him with red eyes and a fangy snarl, his chest heaving steadily beneath the black Henley he was wearing.

“When I offered you my shower, I didn't mean fill my whole fucking hotel room with the smell of your sexual frustration.”

Which was definitely _not_ something his fantasy Derek would say and holy shit it was the real Derek fuck-

Stiles almost drowned trying to compose himself into someone who didn't masturbate in strangers bathtubs.

“I thought you went downstairs to wait for your sisters,” he said a little shrilly, his hands flying up to cover his nipples for some reason.

“I did. And then I realized that I had forgotten to give you my key.”

“Why would you give me your key?”

“To lock the door.”

“But then how would you get back in?”

Derek opened his mouth to answer and stopped short, his brow furrowing when he realized Stiles was absolutely right.

Without even bothering to answer, he about faced, stalking out of the bathroom and what Stiles assumed was the hotel room, since the door slammed closed a few seconds after he left.

“So much for _that_ particular orgasm,” the human muttered, standing and letting the water drain out of the tub. He then took his shower, somewhat confident in the fact that he didn't smell like Derek anymore. He also realized that it was almost time to text Lydia and Scott.

Walking out of the bathroom with a fresh cloud of steam following him,he reached for his phone, ready to send out the no-9-1-1 text only to find a text waiting for him in his inbox.

 **_BeastlyLover: Dear Stiles, as much as I would love to meet you at the hotel and fuck you a thousand and one ways, I’ve unfortunately been called away on urgent business for my law firm. Maybe we can meet another day. However, as an apology, I called the hotel and extended the time from one day to one week, full expenses paid. I really am sorry, Stiles. I would_ ** **_SO_ ** **_much rather be there. Maybe I can take a raincheck. In the meantime, enjoy the hotel. Their spa treatments are to die for._ **

Stiles stared at his phone in disappointment. And yet he couldn't even be that upset. He had a full expenses paid week stay at a hotel. How insane was that? And he also had a deliciously hot alpha who wanted to jump his bones. Maybe not the one he wanted, but he wasn't a pad consolation prize.

This also meant that he wouldn't have to come up with a cover story for the hickies Derek had left.

  
Score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Im not about to make some complicated character with a backstory and all that when I can just boot him to the curb all together. 
> 
> BRING ON THE STEREK!!!!
> 
> Also, its really quite hilarious how many of you thought it was Peter lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments please! 
> 
> -Waffles
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 9/20/16: I would just like to sat that I have absolutely NO idea where I'm going with this story okay? I'm not even writing it. Its like I have this whole idea of where i want this story to go, and my plot bunnies are like "Yeah, no, this is what's gonna happen." So I APOLOGIZE that mystery man isn't going to show up and ravage the fuck our of Stiles, making Derek hella jealous or whatever, but that's only for RIGHT NOW. God know if he'll show back up again or now, but its all up to the bunnies. 
> 
> ALSO I'M SO MAD THAT NO ONE LAUGHED AT MY KNOCKING DOWN WALLS JOKE BECAUSE THAT IS COMEDY GOLD HOW DARE ALL OF YOU.
> 
> Also also, I made everyone in this story have an android because I have an android and its the only phone i know how to use. I've gotten comments on my stories about the android thing, and I just thought you all should know. 
> 
> And that's the end of this edit! Bai Bai!
> 
> -Waffles


	12. Animals

Derek definitely didn't want to see his sisters right now. It was bad enough that when they got here they'd try and weasel a master key out of one of the workers to get in and out of his room as they pleased. 

Instead he flung his luggage to the floor as he fled his hotel room, the smell of the human male in his bathtub invading his nostrils and making his cock throb within the confines of his jeans. 

And God _ damn _ what a fucking smell it was. Sweet and spicy, with a soft undertone of flowers and honey. Derek had just about lost his mind when he stepped into the bathroom, seeing pale skin pinkened from the hot water and a lean, yet muscular leg flung out over the rim of the tub, his long and elegant fingers wrapped around his cock and reaching back to push at what looked like a fucking  _ plug Jesus _ -

He pushed out a hard breath, trying to clear his head of long limbs and high, throaty moans that echoed off the bathroom walls in his hotel room. He instead made his way to the hotel restaurant on the farthest side of this hotel. His sisters would possibly find him here, but not in time for them to smell the arousal that was currently leaking out of his pores profusely. 

“Get me a specialty order Blue Balls shot. And make it a double,” he muttered to the bartender as he settled onto a free stool at the wall to wall bar. 

The fair skinned werewolf sneezed, giving Derek a sideways look as she started to fix his drink. “Smells like I'm not the only one serving you blue balls today,” Erica Reyes replied, a quick grin tugging at her lips as she poured out the wolfsbane laced coconut rum into a glass with the other ingredients and slid it over to him.

“How can a human smell so damn good?” he grumbled, tossing the shot back and growling as the burn of liquor and poison invaded his throat and settled low and warm in his belly.

Erica shrugged, resuming her task of cleaning the glasses that she had stopped when Derek sat down. “Beats me. You know that no smells as good to me as Boyd does,” she said, a serene smile lighting up her face.

“Gag me,” Derek replied, but smiling at the same at his friend’s infatuation with her fiancé.

Erica glared at him and continued to polish the glasses. “Oh, shut up. I can smell that you're happy for me, you liar.”

“But what fun is it telling you that I'm happy?” he replied. “And make me another drink Instead of procrastinating, that glass could lead boats to the dock with how shiny it is.”

“How about I deny you your drink, and you tell me about this lovely little human boy you met,” Erica replied, leaning on her elbows and raising an eyebrow. 

“I like my idea better,” Derek grunted, gazing longingly at the laced drinks behind the bar.

Erica scoffed, flicking her towel at Derek head. “C'mon, don't be like that. What good is being your Beta if you won't even come to me about the good stuff?”

“I'm sure that you'll be fine without the details of my nostril findings,” he said dryly, shaking his glass of ice at her.

The blonde harrumphed and snatched his glass, muttering about rude alphas who didn't appreciate their betas.

“You know that I pay you, right?”

Erica snorted. “Look here, Mr. Hotel Owner, don't give me that shit. Number one, Laura and Cora pay me as well. And number two, you know that if you didn't pay me, I would have to kill you, alpha or not. Do you know how much a wedding costs? Hell, how much a damn dress costs?  _Shoes??"_

“No, but if you seduce me with alcohol, I would be willing to find out.”

“I'm sure alcohol isn't the thing that's seducing you today, but I would love to find out what is,” Erica deflected with a sly grin. 

“Some beta you are,” he grouched, tossing an ice cube as her that she dodged with ease. “What kind of friend doesn't drown another friend in liquor while he talks about his feelings?”

“The only thing I'm gonna drown you in is a toilet you little-”

“Ms. Reyes!”

Erica flinched in shock, and then groaned softly in dismay. “Ah, shit.” 

Derek frowned, leaning to the side as a bespectacled man stalked forward. 

“Mr. Harris,” Erica said, trying her hardest to turn a grimace into a winning smile. “What can I do for you today?”

“Well you can start by not threatening our customers,” the man replied curtly before turning to Derek with an apologetic smile. “I am so sorry, sir, Erica here is one of our more unsavory bartenders,” Harris said, looking over his shoulder at the blonde werewolf with obvious disdain.

Derek's frown deepened, his fists clenching out of sight in his lap. “Is that right?”

“Please, accept my apologies in the form of whatever drinks you like, on the house,” Harris said with a smile before turning to Erica with a sneer. “And  _ you _ . What are you even doing at the bar? You're supposed to be in the back washing dishes for the dinner rush!”oL

“Well, if you would have come out of your office sometime in the last four hours, you would have known that Danny had to bail out early for emergency reasons, sir,” Erica replied with a strained smile. 

Derek discreetly rolled his eyes. An emergency to Danny could mean anything from a broken leg to a broken fingernail. 

“Then why didn't someone come and inform me? I would have called in Boyd.”

He could see Erica's patience slowly dwindling. “Because you did not answer us the four times he knocked on your door before he left. Also, Boyd wouldn't have been able to come anyways. As you know, our wedding is coming up and he's out finding the perfect tuxedo,” she replied, her smile seeming to warm a bit as she mentioned the dark skinned werewolf only to drop off her face completely at the human’s next words. 

“God, you can never count on anyone around here, that's why you should never work with  _ animals-.” _

Erica snarled, her eyes flashing yellow, and that was the last straw. 

Derek slammed his fists onto the counter, causing the entire section to crumble completely and a deadly hush to fall over the room, no one dare even  _ breathing _ as he stood tall over the man suddenly cowering in front of him.

“The only animal I see in this room right now is you,” he said softly, staring into the human’s terrified brown eyes. “How dare you stand here, in front of me and speak to my Beta in such a way?”

Harris fumbled for a reply, his words jumbled and weak.

“I don't care for your excuses,” Derek continued, his eyes glowing a deep red. “And as a matter of fact, I don't care for your work ethics either. Holed up in your office for four hours, she said? Sounds like you're not stepping up to the job you were given. You're fired, Mr. Harris.”

The man sputtered, pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling himself to his full height, and even then he just barely reached the other's shoulder. “And just who are you to fire me?”

“My name is Derek Hale,” he replied, watching with a large amount of satisfaction as all of the color drained from the man's face. “I own a third of Hale Hotels. The hotel I just fired you from. Please pack your things and exit the premises. And for that “animal's” comment, you have the great honor of being banned from ever coming back.”

“It's like opening a Christmas present and finding out your birthday came again,” he heard Erica whisper gleefully behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get to. Sometimes I just forget I'm writing stories lol. But I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Kudos, comments and love make me a happy girl! Peace out!
> 
> -Waffles


	13. OTP

“Stiles, you're such a whore,” Lydia said, and Stiles could practically see her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“I don't understand why I have to be on the phone while you guys talk about this,” Scott muttered.

“You have important input to the conversation.”

“Stiles, I can literally hear you lying.”

“Stalker.”

“So Stiles,” Lydia cut in (rudely), “explain to me again what happened. Like from the top. Just to make sure I'm not missing anything.”

Stiles let out a long-suffering sigh, plopping down in Derek’s chair wrapped in only the towel he snagged from the bathroom. “Okay. I walked into the hotel and got my key. Went to the elevator. We made out like dirty whores. He dropped me when he realized I was here for someone else. He offered me his bathroom. I jerked off in his tub-”

“Oh god”, Scott muttered.

“-He caught me. And now I'm in his hotel room waiting for him to get back.”

“Why are you in his room naked, Stiles?”

“Because my date canceled on me, and I refuse to leave this hotel unfucked.”

“Why?” Scott groaned.

“Because getting fucked is literally my purpose for coming here.”

“That was a rhetorical question,” his best friend snapped at him.

Stiles shrugged, looking over the room with interest. It was a pretty cool room. Kind of looked like a studio apartment, with the bedroom on a little raised platform off to the side of the room. The bed looked nice and big.

King sized. Never been in one of those before.

Still though, the room was nice and spacious, with a little kitchenette that had a fridge and a small stove which he would be able to see from the bed. Which meant he would hopefully be able to watch Derek cook for him after giving him a nice, hard fucking. No microwave though, which meant he'd have to wait the standard 10-12 minutes for pizza rolls, which was his favorite after sex snack.

Bummer.

“What I don't understand is why you picked this guy,” Lydia said, breaking him from his thoughts.

Stiles shrugged, waving a leg in the air as he eyed the bed. So big. Looked comfy, too. Shame to let it go to waste…

He stood. “Because Lyds, I’m depending on a werewolf dating site to get knotted. It took this long for me to even get an invitation to fuck. Who knows how long it will take before someone else notices my pale ass.” Settling onto the bed, he let out a pleased groan, snuggling deep into the comforter. “Oh my god, I need this bed.”

“Apparently you need a lot of things involving a bed,” Lydia shot back.

Scott snorted and Stiles let a pout form on his face. “Oh shut up. You guys don't understand. You get to have sex on the regular, with ridiculously hot people, literally all the time. Lydia, don't the Jackson I said that.”

“No promises.”

“It's been me and my hand for the longest, and I am _dying_ for a sexual partner that isn't attached to my own body.”

“This conversation is exposing me to things I don't want to know. I’m going to make me a cup of vodka,” Scott said, a clatter following that Stiles assumed was the phone dropping to the table.

“I don't know why he bothers, he can still hear us,” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes.

“That's not going to stop me from pretending I can't,” he heard faintly.

Lydia snorted before turning her attention to him. “Stiles, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you don't even know this guy.”

“I literally came here to fuck a man i met on the computer, who I _still_ only know as BeastlyLover.”

“I see your point, but the fact remains.”

“Well, he can't be all that bad. I mean, he said he's on the website as well. Sourwolf69.”

“And I suppose that you were otherwise distracted and didn't check to see if he was legit, right,” she asked disdainfully.

Stiles opened his mouth, ready to shove it in her face that he _did_ in fact check it out only to realize...he hadn't.

“God Dammit,” he muttered, putting his phone on speaker and logging into the app on his phone.

“Don't act surprised. You know how you get around muscles. Remember Sinclair from middle school.”

Stiles hummed, pulling up the search bar on the app. “Okay, but to be fair, Sinclair had the body of a football player. But this is _nothing_ like Derek. Derek has the body of a Greek God. And he knows it.”

“Well, I’m looking at his profile picture right now, and I gotta say that you're not wrong.”

And Stiles would have answered her if he wasn't looking at the same picture himself. “Oh my god.”

Stiles knew that Derek was attractive, but he wasn't prepared for the fact to positively _slap_ him in the face as he stared at the photo on his phone. Derek looked downright _sinful_ and Stiles’ arousal, which had been simmering at low heat since his interrupted orgasm in the bathtub, now inflated to _raging volcanic inferno_ in a span of two seconds. Said werewolf in question was facing some kind of balcony windows, which was engulfing him in a kind of divine glow, making him shimmer in an almost innocent and angelic way.

And that's where the innocence ended.

One of his hands was raised up, running through his hair and showing off defined, worshipfully toned muscles that seemed to be fucking _glistening_ with the weight of his sexiness. The other arm was just resting at his side, although if he squinted, he could make out the claws that were resting oh so teasingly against his thigh. Following along the first arm lead him to the broad display of heavenly skin and sinew that was Derek back, which caused him to vividly remember digging his nails into it, marveling at how the muscles moved underneath. And following that path lead him to the barest hint of naked skin beneath, cruelly cut off by a pair of black boxer briefs that hugged that fine ass oh so fucking stunningly and lead to full, muscled thighs, bringing forth images of his nails digging into the firm tissue as Derek railed him in a number of positions, or even as he himself sank into what he just _knew_ was tight, clinging heat.

And yet, none of that is what had his engine running.

Despite being exposed to the glistening skin, the rippling muscles, the toned thighs and _delicious_ ass, probably crafted by all of the gods in the heavens, _none of it_ is what made him want to be rolled over face down and ass up for the man.

Derek was looking over his shoulder ever so slightly in the photo, a lock of hair falling into his face as he stared at the camera.

And what had Stiles shivering in want was the eyes.

They were a deep, haunting blood red framed by lush, beautifully thick lashes that drooped low, half lidding his eyes to give Stiles a sultry, come hither look that had the male practically crawling out of his skin. And just below that, was a hint of curling lip, flashing just the right amount of fang at him in a seductively teasing smirk.

Stiles hit download without even thinking twice.

“Stiles, if you hit that, I want every detail, down to the last drop of semen on your eyelashes,” Lydia said, finally breaking what Stiles was shocked to find a _ten minute_ silence.

He faintly heard the sound of breaking glass followed by a series of swear that almost made him want to wash Scott’s mouth out with soap.

“Lydia, there is no if about it. I have to fuck him. It will be like having sex with Jesus, I know it will.”

The sound of swearing abruptly cut off, followed by rapid footsteps.

“And do you think he's just going to roll over and be a good boy while you molest him,” the strawberry blonde asked dryly.

“Stiles,” he heard Scott say urgently.

“Lydia, it's not nice to make jokes about your friend’s future husband.”

“Oh please, you're fucking him, not saying I do.”

“Stiles.”

“Okay, then I'll just have to get married to his dick instead.”

“Stiles!”

“You can't marry a dick, Stiles. Not only is that illogical, I’m pretty sure its illegal.”

_“Stiles!”_

“I will not let such things as logic and the law stand in the way of my OTP.”

“One true pairing?”

“One true _penis_ , Lydia, Jesus it's like you don't even know me.”

“ _STILES!!”_

_“What Scott?”_

Behind him, he heard the nearly unnoticeable sound of a door clicking shut, followed by the _ridiculously noticeable sound_ of a deadbolt sliding into place.

“I was gonna tell you that there's been a second heartbeat on your end of the line for about five minutes now.”

"......I fucking hate you Scotty."

"OTP, huh?" the voice of Derek said, his voice cloaked in a thorough coating of amusement.

And wasn't that the cherry on top of the fuck me cake?

Goddamnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO HOO! Back on the Beastly Lover train. Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been working on my other story (Who Do You Think About?) literally the entire time this has been left in hiatus. 
> 
> But that story is finally COMPLETE AW YIS. So if you could go read it and leave comments and love, I would be SUPER appreciative. I think its a really good story, and the people who comment seem to agree lol. Hopefully it will be up to all of your standards as well?? I have to go through and make some edits, because I type too fast and also because I need to post some translations, but besides that its all good!!
> 
> But yeah, now that I'm done with that, you guys should see an increase of the updates on this story. Maybe not much, because I'm a literal piece of trash, but definitely more than what you've been getting these last few months. 
> 
> So let's get some comments and kudos going up in here! As you know, they fuel me greatly!!! And follow me on Tumblr if you want @wafflesmakebabies 
> 
> -Waffles


	14. Show Me

He didn't move. He didn't speak. He was trying not to even breathe. Maybe if he remained absolutely still…

The floor would open up and swallow him.

“Well, I have to go. After all, my hair doesn't remain this luxurious and silky without the proper stylings of Bootz down at the salon. Bye everyone!” Lydia said brightly, cutting through the silence with all the delicacy of a chainsaw before ending her part of the call. 

Scott didn't even bother to makes excuses, muttering out a quick goodbye before hanging up as well.

Fucking dicknuggets. 

He glared at his phone before clicking it off, rolling onto his side (thanking all of the gods he knew that his towel didn't decide to stop doing what it was made for), and offered the wolf what he hoped was a winning smile. “Heyyyyy Derek. Fancy seeing you here.”

“This is my hotel room,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.

Fuck.

He floundered for a comeback, one of his hands flailing wildly. “Well when I say ‘Fancy seeing you here’, I  _ obviously  _ don't mean seeing you in your own hotel room. That would be...a stupid thing to say…”

To his shock, the eyebrow rose up even higher. One more climb like that, and it would probably disappear forever.

“I meant ‘fancy seeing you here’ like...fancy me still  _ being _ here when you came back! I was  _ definitely  _ planning on being gone before you got here.”

A lie. He knew it and Derek's disappearing eyebrow knew it, too.

“Because I totally didn't have like  _ any _ plans to stay here in your bed and hope my body would somehow tempt you to have a taste or several thousand,” he continued even as he prayed for a pack of wild zebras to somehow burst through the wall and trample him to death for  _ still talking _ . “Since the other alpha I was counting on to come ravish me suddenly got sent away on a business trip.”

Oh,  _ that _ got a reaction other than a raised eyebrow. Yes, dilating pupils and licked lips was a step in the right direction. Stay on this subject, Stiles!

“But because he felt bad, he extended my stay from one day to one week, and told me to enjoy the spa treatment which I will most  _ definitely  _ do because I've never had one. Just like I've never been fucked on a nice, soft bed like this,” he babbled, running his hand over said bed almost as lovingly as he did with his family sized bags of Reese’s. “I bet that would be a heavenly way to have sex,” he said dreamily.

Ooh, was that a slight tinge of red he saw at the edge of Derek eyes?

“I would go out and find someone else to have sex with in my own hotel bed, but I was assaulted on the way to my room by another alpha werewolf who just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself,” he said, turning to the the window and letting out a put upon sigh to make it seem like he was mourning a loss when really he was showing off the marks on his neck.  _ Derek's  _ marks on his neck.

Annnnnnd there was no window in that direction. 

Goddamnit. 

Well whatever. Derek didn't need to know that he was being purposely coy.

Purposely whorish would do just as well.

A low growl rumbled from the other, sounding low and dangerous and sending goosebump skittering across his nipples. And seriously, nipples shouldn't even be capable of getting goosebumps, what the fuck, body?

He digressed.

“I have to admit though, these marks are quite lovely. However I do have to wonder how they would look if they were located somewhere else,” He said conversationally, turning onto his back and stretching out languidly, putting his torso on display.

Oh, hello, towel! I see you've suddenly quit the part of your job where you stayed clinging to hips, since you're suddenly slipping lower than you should be.

The growl increased in volume and what he assumed was power, since he could hear the window rattling in its frame from over on the bed.

“Or maybe just spread all over,” he sighed, spreading his legs to show off his half hard cock, which gave a small twitch at being exposed to the cool air.

And...Stiles isn't sure what happens after that. One second, Derek is across the room, and the next he’s right on top of him, ripping the towel from his body without any kind of warning. 

Werewolf speed shouldn't be so hot. 

Oh, hi, Derek's mouth! 

Stiles groaned into the kiss, his hands immediately reaching up to tangle in the soft, thick hair that resided on Derek's head, giving it a hard yank as he pressed his bare chest to Derek's clothed one, only to whine high in his throat as the other pulled back completely, soft pants escaping his mouth.

“Stiles…” he murmured, licking the lobe of his ear into a hot mouth and nibbling gently before letting it slip out, wet and cold in the suddenly much warmer air. “That's your name, isn't it?”

Stiles moaned out some form of a confirmation, his body arching towards the other of its own free will, his pebbled nipples rubbing against the fabric of the werewolf’s Henley and sending shivers down his spine. 

Derek let out what Stiles could only describe as a  _ purr _ , both of his hands reaching down and gripping his ass in a firm grip, kneading the muscle there with purpose and pulling his hips towards him.

And when had he gotten fully hard? 

The thought briefly flashed through his mind before crashing and burning into a pile of fiery death as Derek fucking molested his nipple, licking and sucking ravenously as if milk would pour from it if he worked hard enough.

He let out a small whimper and clutched the man closer, his hands working without his knowledge to pull his shirt over his head, taking him by surprise and causing him to detach from his nipple so it could be pulled (slightly violently) over his head, leaving him with a rather adorable looking cowlick that Stiles had to fight not to laugh at. 

Although he didn't have to fight very hard when his eyes caught sight of Derek's  _ rock hard abs holy fucking shit. _

If Stiles didn't know any better, he would have thought that heavenly choirs started to sing when it was revealed. 

Although that could be Derek's cellphone, which was blasting some kind of generic ringtone in his pocket. 

“Derek, your phone,” he mumbled between kisses, even as his hands worked to undo his belt. 

“Don't care,” he growled back, pressing a dry finger against the other male’s asshole and rubbing gently. 

Stiles keened, his hands fumbling against Derek's belt as he pressed back, his hole twitching and clenching tight as pre-cum dribbled down his cock. “Fuck, it's been  _ so _ long since something been inside me other than my fingers or a toy, holy fuck nuts.”

“Good. That means you'll be nice and tight for me when I knot that pretty hole of yours,” Derek muttered, pulling one of his hands away to finish the job that Stiles started, ripping (figuratively) apart his jeans and pulling out his cock.

And there’s that heavenly choir again.

“Your phone,” Stiles repeated, his greedy hands wrapping around Derek's cock and stroking firmly.

Derek didn't even bother to answer him this time, groaning low in his throat as he bucked into his hand. Stiles didn't have a very good view though, so he pushed at the others shoulders. “Lay back. Wanna see your dick.”

Derek grunted and rolled, kicking his jeans and shoes off and laying on his back, leaving him naked except for a pair of black socks. 

Stiles giggled as he looked at them. “You're gonna have sex with me in your socks?”

“No,” Derek said with a smirk. “I’m going to fuck you in my socks. And you're going to be screaming my name while I do it.”

Ooh, pre-cum. Nice of you to make a cumback. 

(A/N: HAHAHA. I’M PUNNY.)

Stiles shuddered and looked at Derek's cock, taking in the thick, uncut mushroom head and salivating. Before he could even really understand what he was doing, he was kneeling on his knees between the wolf’s legs, sucking the glistening head in between his lips and tonguing it firmly, preening as a spurt of pre-cum dribbled onto it. 

Derek growled loudly, a hand snagging in his hair and pulling firmly, his his pushing up ( _ rudely) _ to fuck into his mouth. Luckily, Stiles had killed his gag reflex years ago, so he didn't choke and die sucking dick.

Not only would it be a hell of a way to go, it would entirely ruin his plans to be fucked right now.

Just like that damn  _ ringing phone what the fuck _ ?

He pulled up with a loud slurp, a string of drool connecting his lips and Derek's dick together as he glared up at the other. “Seriously?”

The wolf groaned, his head tilting back on the pillows as his hips fucked upwards fruitlessly. “Oh my god, it probably just my sisters trying to annoy the fuck out of me, please don't stop.”

He huffed. “Well at least put it on vibrate. I already know my blowjob skills are heavenly. I don't need background music.”

“Fine, just give me the damn thing,” he growled, his eyes flickering red before settling on their regular bluish brownish greenish color.

“Yeah yeah, don't pop your knot,” he grumbled before bending backwards of the bed to dig the wolf's cellphone out of his pockets.

When he straightened back up, Derek was looking at his with extremely dilated pupils, breathing heavily as his dick twitched. “You're....really flexible.”

Stiles grinned, waving the phone in the air. “Put your phone on vibrate, and I'll show you all the different ways I can bend.”

Derek grabbed the device immediately, silencing it with a few swipes of his thumb before tossing it across the room and looking back. 

  
“Show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the next chapter???
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Besides me of course. I know lol.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments please!
> 
> And also, if you wanna you can follow me @wafflesmakebabies on Tumblr.
> 
> -Waffles


	15. Meanwhile...

“He’s still not picking up!” Coral whined from where she was standing in Derek's living room, her luggage next to the door.

Laura emerged from the hallway, where she had just checked his bedroom. “He’s not in his room or the bathroom either,” she replied, flopping down on the couch.

“Well he couldn't have left early. He hates the annual hotel sweep,” the younger woman replied, firing off a text message to her brother.

“We all hate the annual hotel sweep. It's just a big excuse to fire anyone who doesn't fit Hale Hotel criteria,” Laura said.

Cora couldn't agree more. During the annual hotel stay, all they did was hide undercover in the hotel and watch all of the employees, firing anyone who broke the rules, lied, stole, were racist or sexist, etc. It was just a week of working and by the end the week they were exhausted, and about half the staff were fired, which meant they had to find  _ new _ staff the next week, which meant they couldn't get rest from the previous week until everything was situated and running smoothly again.

Owning a third of a hotel sucked.

Laura sighed and pulled out her own cellphone, dialing number one on her speed dial and willing her little brother to pick up.

It rang four times before Derek's voicemail picked up. “This is Derek Hale. Please leave a message,” her brother gruff voice said before the beep.

“Hey, Derek, this is Laura. Cora and I are at your apartment and guess what? You're not! So I’m going to assume that you're already at the hotel. We should be there soon, so I'll see you later.”

Cora huffed, looking over at her bags with a pout. “Dammit. I was hoping I could get him to carry my bags back down.”

Laura snorted, swinging her own duffle bag around her neck and grabbing her own drastically smaller suitcase. “Maybe if you didn't pack your whole life in there, they wouldn't be so heavy.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. That's why you're my favorite sister,” Cora said, smiling prettily.

“I don't think so. You're a werewolf. You can carry your own bags.”

  
“Dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my head for a little while after the previous chapter and decided to post it after reading a comment.
> 
> You know the drill! Kudos and comments fuel my soul and the writing spirit within me!
> 
> Tune in next chapter to find out how flexible Stiles is.
> 
> -Waffles


	16. Broken Sanity

Derek didn't even flinch when his phone vibrated across the room, too busy watching with hungry eyes as Stiles settled on his chest, his cock bobbing happily in front of his face.

 

He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, sucking the human's cock all the way to the back of his throat and enjoying the way he cried out for him, a spurt of precum landing on his tongue that he immediately swallowed down.

 

“You dirty motherfucker,” he heard Stiles hiss out, even as his hips started to slowly buck forward, pushing his length deeper into the warm cavern.

 

Humming softly in acknowledgement, he trailed his hands up the male’s quivering thighs and around, until his fingers were poking curiously at his loosened hole.

 

Stiles gasped loudly, bearing down until one of the fingers slipped right inside of him. “Ah!”

 

And Derek pulled off of him with a ridiculously filthy slurp, licking the precum off his lips as he pressed his finger deeper. “I thought you were going to show me how flexible you are, Stiles.”

 

“I will when you stop distracting me,” the human gasped, pushing his cock towards the werewolf’s face. 

 

“But the pretty little noises you make when. I do this are  _ excruciatingly  _ tempting,” he growled back, pushing a second finger into the male’s twitching hole, pulling a strangled gasp from that pale throat that he was making plans to leave marks on later. “Like that one.”

 

Stiles huffed and glared down at him with a twinkle in his eye. “Well I guess I'm just going to have to improvise.”

 

And then right before his very eyes, Derek watched as Stiles  _ bent backwards  _ over his body, contorting at an impossible angle that allowed him to suck the wolf's cock down in one, slow slurp.

 

He almost lost his soul.

 

_ “Holy fuck, Stiles,”  _ he gasped out, watching with wide eyes as the male took more and more of his length, literally able to see it bulging out from his throat when he swallowed. “Jesus, you really meant it when you said you were flexible,” the wolf groaned, running his hand up the heaving chest to flick at small, pebbled nipples.

 

The lean body jerked once, muffled moan making its way up (down) Stiles’ throat as he worked his tongue to press and rub up against the twitching cock in his mouth, listening to Derek moan louder. His own cock was bobbing obscenely, a trail of precum sliding down the side as he gobbled Derek’s dick down like a five course meal.

 

“Such a good little bitch,” he let slip, slowly running his hand down the expanse of Stiles’ flat and slightly muscles stomach. To his surprise, the male’s cock twitched hard, a spurt of precum shooting from the tip to splash indecently across his belly. 

 

“Fuck, you're turned on by everything aren't you,” he whispered in awe, using his thumb to gather the liquid and taste it, eyelids fluttering as the taste of  **_want_ ** and  **_need_ ** and  **_sex_ ** burst across his palate. Stiles whined in his throat, the vibration causing him to his loudly. “Fuck, fuck, okay, we’ll come back to that later, just stop doing that.”

 

The little shit raised his arm, giving Derek a thumbs up that caused him to snort very unattractively, only to gasp the already tight throat convulsed around his dick.

 

“Jesus, you said you were flexible, not a goddamn sex magician,” Derek hissed, slowly beginning to thrust his hips up and down, shuddering as the movement caused Stiles’ tongue to drag across the head in an increasingly pleasurable way. 

 

He bit back a moan of displeasure when the human pulled up at the same time he was pulling back, causing his length to slip from the hot throat with a loud pop. He couldn't find it in him to be too mad however, when Stiles began to mouth and lick at him instead, his own pale cock practically vibrating with the need for attention. 

 

“You think I'm a magician now,” he said casually between kisses and small, kittenish licks of his tongue, “you should see me when I suck my own dick.”

 

Derek's brain short circuited and went blank for exactly twenty seven seconds. 

 

He came back to life with a shocked gasp, his body arching upwards as Stiles suddenly swallowed him down whole, not even gagging as the head slipped past and down his throat.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed, clawing at the bed. “Oh my god, get off me, I can't fuck your throat like this.”

 

Stiles made a questioning noise, causing Derek to shudder. 

 

“I assume that's you asking  _ why _ I can't fuck your throat like this, and it's because I'm afraid of hurting you,” he panted. “I wanna be a little rough, and I don't think I can when you folded like this.”

 

Stiles straightened up with a lewd slurp, looking down at Derek with flushed cheeks and swollen lips in a way that  _ really _ made Derek just want to drop him on his dick.

 

“You're right,” Stiles said in a hoarse voice, locking his lips free of precum. “How about we try another position?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” the older male grumbled, manhandling Stiles until he was pressed up against the pillows, face down and ass up with his arms twisted behind him. “Now while I would love to see you suck your own dick in the near future, probably at some point today, I’m also pretty partial to this position. Any objections?”

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Stiles breathed out, whining softly when the other male pressed his hot erection in between his asscheeks. “As a matter of fact, I'm better than good. I’m amazing. Wonderful, even. No objections here whatsoever. What's an objection, I don't know the meaning of the wHOA!”

 

“Sorry,” Derek murmured in amusement, sliding his finger a little deeper. “You seemed like you would never shut up.”

 

“It was a definite possibility,” Stiles wheezed, his voice muffled by the pillow he was pressed into.

 

Derek hummed softly, gently beginning to work a second finger inside. “Stiles, I know you've said it, but I'm going to ask you directly. Would it be alright if I knotted you?”

 

The human whimpered. “T-that's a ten four, good buddy.”

 

The wolf raised an eyebrow and shoved his fingers forward, eliciting a loud cry from Stiles as they hit that small bundle of nerves. “I’m sorry. I don't think I understood your answer, so I'll have to repeat my question. Do you mind if I, a very aroused and slightly desperate alpha, stretched out your nice, tight, pulsing asshole around my fist sized knot after first unleashing years worth of sexual frustration on your body, which would result in a tidal wave of cum filling you up inside until you were swollen with it? A yes or no will be acceptable.”

 

By this point, Derek had pushed the third finger inside of the human and he was no more than a drooling, shuddering mess, his eyes half lidded and glassy as he pushed back and forth on the werewolf’s thick digits.

 

“C'mon, answer me. I would be really disappointed if you just sat there while I fingered you to orgasm. And after all that talk about needing a big strong wolf to mark you up all pretty,” he growled sensually in the humans small ear, a deep satisfaction welling up in his chest as his words caused the human to quiver harshly.

 

“Y-yes, fuck Derek, yes to all of it,” Stiles was finally able to gasp out, only to yelp in shock seconds later as the wolf yanked his fingers away, causing his hole to gape lewdly before folding closed again, twitching and winking temptingly at the wolf behind him.

 

“Sorry. I know that was rude, but I'm probably gonna die if I don't get inside of you, so just deal with it for right now and I'll lick you out later,” Derek said in a strained voice. “Lube? Condom?”

 

“No condom. Werewolves don't catch or spread diseases. Lube...incognito?”

 

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. “God, you're a spaz.”

 

“A spaz that you're gonna fuck sometime before tomorrow hopefully. Lube!” 

 

Derek started to leave the bed but froze, his eyes riveted on the small hole. He  _ had _ said he would lick Stiles out later, but that didn't mean he couldn't also lick him out now right…?

 

“I swear to god, you are the slowest fucking supernatural creature I’ve ever met in my life -  _ HOLY FUCK!” _

 

He ignored the smaller male, pushing his tongue in deep to flick and rub against whatever it could reach, a low rumble of pleasure escaping his throat as the human wailed his approval. However as much as he wanted to play and tease, he had a bigger goal in mind.

 

Gathering a mouthful of saliva, he used his tongue to push it inside of the other, listening to his cries escalate in volume as his fingers made their way back inside of him, pushing the viscous liquid that much deeper inside of him.

 

Stiles was a mess, clawing at the bedsheets as his voice was ripped from him with each thrust of those talented fingers and that questing tongue, every movement pulling a cry from him that would make the women in Japanese hentai porn look like nuns by comparison. 

 

“Ah! Ah! AH! F-fuck, Derek please! N-need you inside me, please Derek, fuck me, fuck me, oh god, oh fuck,” he babbled, reaching one hand down so that he could dig his fingernails harshly into the little bit of the wolf’s arm that he could reach.

 

Derek growled darkly, his eyes flickering to red as his fangs and claws elongated rapidly, forcing him to slowly pull away from the humans delicate, shreddable skin. He spread the round, mole speckled cheeks, watching with great satisfaction as a glob of saliva dribbled from his entrance and down his inner thigh. 

 

“You don't even realize how much I'm going to ruin you for anyone else,” he lisped around a mouthful of sharp teeth, blood red eyes trailing over the flushed and sweaty skin that he was determined to mark up thoroughly before the week was out. 

 

Stiles let out a high pitched, keening whine, his hips struggling to push back in Derek's grip, his hole clenching desperately, and the wolf snapped his teeth, tightening his grip. “Easy, now. Be a good little bitch and take only what your alpha Is willing to give.”

 

The other male shuddered viciously, only to go limp seconds later, turning his face to the side and exposing the soft, fleshy skin of his neck in submission.

 

“Fucking hell,” Derek muttered to himself, letting the tip of his cock rest against Stiles’ hole. “Not even real werewolves are this submissive.”

 

“Good thing I'm a human then,” Stiles shot back, tilting his hips in such a way that the dip in his spine dropped even lower than before. “You gonna fuck me or not, Alpha?”

 

Later, when they were cuddled up in bed because Stiles couldn't move his legs, he would swear up and down that there was a loud shattering noise right before Derek's hold on his sanity broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA
> 
> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS
> 
> ITS BEEN SO LONG 
> 
> The reason it took me so long to finish this chapter is because I had no idea how to make Stiles flexible. I tried all kinds of things, but it just didn't sound right, or it made the story weird. 
> 
> But I finally FINALLY managed to scrape together some form of plot in order to bring you guys the sixteenth chapter of Beastly Lover, which I really hope you enjoy, because it literally killed me trying to think up something to write.
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	17. Meanwhile Part Two

“Mr. Raeken!”

 

Theo flinched from where he was typing into the computer behind the desk, looking up into the (frankly terrifying) smile of Laura Hale, Cora trailing not too far behind her. He flashed a winning smile (grimace) at her.

 

“Ms. Hale! And Miss Hale, welcome back to Hale Hotels! How are you this year?”

 

Laura shrugged, her grin turning into a small pout. “Well I would be better if my little brother were with us. You haven't happened to see him around have you?”

 

“Actually, Mr. Hale arrived about two hours ago, and should be lounging in his hotel room as we speak,” he replied, smile still firmly in place. 

 

“That's great! Would you happen you happen to have the spare key to the room?” Cora chirped, her smile bright and evil.

 

Theo shook his head. “I’m afraid I can't give you a spare key. This year, Mr. Hale planned in advance for the visit to the hotel, so he has not only been provided with a room that only one master key can unlock, he was  _ also _ provided with a sound and smell proof room, so that it would be guaranteed that you wouldn't find him unless he wanted you to.”

 

The sisters stood in shocked silence. The chance that Derek would go to such lengths hadn't even occurred to them. They'd had a key to him room every year since they inherited the hotel.

 

“W-well what about the one master key?” Laura stuttered, still somewhat in shock. “Do you have that?”

 

He once again shook his head, his shoulders coming up in a helpless shrug. “I do not. Derek took it and gave it to the only person he trusted to keep it safe from the two of you.”

 

“And who would that be?” Cora demanded.

 

He opened his mouth only to stop short with a small frown. “I'm sorry, I would have to look it up. I always forget the name,” he murmured, turning to the computer and tapping rapidly at the keys.

 

“Wow, I can't believe that Derek would do that,” Cora muttered to her sister while the concierge was turned away.

 

“Yeah. He’s usually so calm about us having the key to his room,” Laura whispered back, tapping a finger on the counter. “I wonder what made him do it?”

 

“Maybe he wasn't as calm as we thought…”

 

“Aha!”

 

They both straightened up at the sudden exclamation, a little startled as Theo turned back to them with a bright smile. 

 

“He gave the master key to the one named Vernon Boyd.”

 

Both girls groaned in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA.
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	18. Black Cord

Stiles yelped as he was shoved face first into the pillows.

 

“You just made such a huge mistake,” Derek groaned, smoothly filling Stiles up with his cock in one sure stroke. 

 

Said human gasped loudly, his eyes practically rolling back in his head as the hard, thick heat of  _ man _ filled him up in all the right nooks and crannies until he could practically feel it poking his stomach from the inside. “Oh my fucking god…”

 

“Just Derek is fine,” the wolf grunted, shoving his hips back and forth, beginning the fuck the smaller male in smooth even strokes.

 

Stiles keened high in his throat, his fingers digging into and gripping the sheets with all the strength of a frail human having his brains fucked out by an alpha werewolf. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh Derek, oh fuck, oh FUCK!”

 

Derek growled deep in his throat as the sounds of Stiles’ babbling filled the room, making him want to shove his hips even harder against the human beneath him. The only thing that stopped him was the human part of that thought. 

 

“Jesus, you gotta shut up,” he panted, shoving his hips forward hard before slowing back down to a more moderate pace. “Hearing you talk nonsense like that just makes me want to fuck you until you can't even talk and I swear I’m gonna break you if I do that.”

 

Stiles just barely heard him, digging his teeth into the pillow in front of him so that his mindless talking was reduced to drawn out whimpers and heavy nose breathing. 

 

“Not for too long...just need to get control of myself,” Derek wheezed, grinding up tight against Stiles’ ass and freezing, panting harshly as the twitch and squeeze of the other male’s practically vibrating asshole nearly sent him into overdrive. His wolf was howling at him from the inside, begging him to absolutely wreck the vulnerable human beneath them until he was nothing more than a puddle of pleasure beneath their hands. His gaze was riveted on the pale, mole speckled back, images of bite marks and hickeys littering the whole thing causing a low growl of primal need to rumble from his throat, which Stiles answered with a high, submissive whine.

 

“I-if you're worried about breaking me,” Stiles panted, looking over his shoulder with tear stained eyes, “I m-might have something that can help. But you'll have to pull out.”

 

Derek snarled behind bared teeth, shoving his hips forward in protest, the younger male gasping in surprise. 

 

“Y-yeah I'm not too excited about it either! But I'd also rather not be broken!”

 

He huffed, staring at the way the stretched hole twitched and clenched as he slowly pulled his dick free from it, his wolf practically leaping from his body in disagreement to finish the job himself.

 

Stiles whined and turned so that he could flop boneless and aroused onto his back, his cock twitching and leaking copiously. “In the bathroom,” he panted, pointing with a weak finger. “There's a black cord on the sink.”

 

Derek wasn't even paying attention, his gaze fastened to the erection bared to his gaze. Without even thinking twice, he engulfed it.

 

All thoughts of the cord went flying from his brain and Stiles  _ screamed _ , his back curving into a hard 180° angle, his hand fisting the sheets and actually tugging them from the place where they were connected to the bed, causing them to bunch and curl unnecessarily. 

 

Derek groaned loudly around his mouthful, sucking with all the greediness of a starved man as he shoved two fingers inside the other’s twitching hole.  Stiles went completely offline, his babbling and moaning reaching new levels of nonsense as the wolf proceeded to suck his brain out through his dick. The alpha was in scent heaven, taking in deep gulps of the other's smell as he continued to contract his throat around his lover’s quivering length, sucking and licking as if Stiles was his new favorite flavor of ice cream, his fingers twisting inside of male's hole almost as much as said male was twisting himself.

 

“Oh, fuck D'rek, tha' feels s’good,” Stiles slurred out, his head tilted back against the pillows as he grabbed two fistfuls of dark, silky hair, shoving his dick into the tight heat that was the werewolf’s mouth. “G'nna make me cum s’good, holy god, y'ur mouth is am'zing.”

 

Derek's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth was violated, pushing even deeper into Stiles’ twitching hole, searching for that  _ one spot… _

 

Stiles’ entire body  _ convulsed _ as his mouth opened in a wordless scream, his cock jerking three times against Derek's tongue before covering it in a healthy white coating of semen, all of which the werewolf greedily swallowed down, licking and sucking until even the smallest of drops was gone and Stiles was pushing weakly at his head.

 

Derek pulled away with a small slurp, Stiles letting out a whimper as his body finally went limp, twitching ever so often. He wiped at his mouth, breathing heavily as he stared down at the other with blazing red eyes. 

 

“Black cord, you said?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, you guys.
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


End file.
